Vampire und andere Gestalten der Nacht
by HazArdoUsCraZy
Summary: Ein kleines Mädchen hat Kontakt mit Vampiren zum ersten mal mit 13 Jahren.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire und andere Gestalten der Nacht Kapitel -1-

Das Mädchen ging die Straße entlang. Sie kam von ihrer besten Freundin. Ihr Name war Babette aber alle nannten sie nur Babe. Sie waren schon seit dem Kindergarten befreundet. Ihr Weg war nicht mehr weit Amy hatte trotzdem schreckliche Angst es war schon dunkel und in dem Viertel wo sie wohnte gab es nur wenige Straßenlaternen. Somit waren die roten Häuser

die am Tage sehr alt aber rustikal waren noch unheimlicher.

Ihre Mutter hatte ihr versprochen sie ab zu holen von ihrer Freundin Babe

aber sie hat es wahrscheinlich wieso oft schon vergessen aber diesmal war es etwas anderes es war schon sehr dunkel. Einer dieser

schrecklich dunkeln Wintertage. Ihr wurde plötzlich kalt und Amy versuchte sich zu beeilen als auf einmal eine große Person auf sie zu kam aus einer der vielen Seitengasen. Sie hatte Angst den sie wusste das hier öfters kriminelle Dinge vor sich gehen. Amy fing an zu rennen sie hatte große Angst der Mann lief hinter ihr her. Es waren nur noch ein paar Blocks bis zu ihrem Haus. Doch dann spürte Amy auf ihrer Schulter eine Hand sie konnte nicht mehr weiter laufen sie. Er hatte sie geschnappt. Sie wollte um Hilfe schreien aber es gelang ihr nicht sie war wie gelähmt. Aus ihren Augen schossen die Tränen sie war doch erst 13 sie wollte noch nicht sterben. Der Mann sagte: „Na meine kleine, ich werde

dich mitnehmen nach mir zu Hause da werde ich viel Spaß mit dir haben."

Warum hatte ihre Mutter sie nicht abgeholt und nun würde sie nie wieder ihre Freunde sehen sie spürte einen Schmerz des Leids und der Trauer in ihr.

Wie konnte sie nur in die Arme eines Pädophilien geraten. Der Mann schlug sie mit einem dumpfen Gegenstand nieder. Als sie wieder zu sich kam war sie gefesselt an einem Stuhl. Sie konnte nix sehen, er hatte ihr die Augen verbunden. Dann sprach er zu ihr: „Ich werde dich nun aussaugen den frisches Blut von Mädchen schmeckt am besten es ist rein." Was war das für ein Untier, ein Kannibale würde er erst das Blut aus ihr saugen und dann ihren Körper fressen. Sie fing an zu schreien dann spürte sie die Zähne in ihren Hals. Was war das?

War das etwa wie es nur in Geschichten erzählt wurde oder nur in Filmen gab ein Vampir ? Welcher normale Mensch hatte schon so spitze Zähne? Sie fing an zu schreien sie hatte große Schmerzen: „ Scheiß Pädophilier!"

Er hörte auf ihr das Blut auszusaugen nahm ihr die Augenbinde ab. Nun sah er sie mit seinen roten Augen an. So etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Rote Augen. Er sprach mit einem Mann holte eine Waffe heraus schoss auf ihn und er fiel zu boden. Sie konnte dies nur alles schwer war nehmen der Blutverlust ruhige Stimme: „ICH BIN KEIN PÄDOPHILIER. ICH BIN EIN VAMPIRE!" Der schwere Blutverlust machte Amy zu schaffen sie wurde Ohnmächtig. Plötzlich ein lauter Knall ein. Sie kam wieder zu sich und erschrak. Waren das noch mehr Vampire die sich aussaugen würden? Sie fing wieder an zu weinen. Ihr Ende war gekommen. Doch dann ein Mann mit roten und roten Mantel konnte sie noch erkennen. Der unbekannte machte ihr zu sehr zu schaffen. Der Unbekannte kam auf sie zu und sprach zu ihr: „Was macht ein so kleines Mädchen alleine um diese Uhrzeit draußen. Es ist viel zu gefährlich."

Er brachte sie ins Krankenhaus und er verschwand.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel -2-Kapitel 1

Alucard saß in seinem Zimmer auf seinem Thron und trank gerade ein Glas Blut. Seine Herrin rief nach ihm und er tauchte bei ihr in ihrem Zimmer auf. "Meine Herrin was wünscht ihr von mir?" „Alucard du sollst mir berichten was in der letzten Nacht passiert ist. Hast du den Vampir töten können?" „Ja ich habe ihn getötet." „Das ist doch mal eine erfreuliche Nachricht. Jemand der nicht ständig versagt." „Ach. Da war ein kleines Mädchen dabei. Ich habe es in ein Krankenhaus gebracht." „Ein Mädchen? Alucard was zum Teufel für ein Mädchen. Alucard ich will das du sie auslöscht." „Ja aber warum denn das?" „Das Mädchen kann eine Gefahr für uns werden, wenn der Vatikan das schon wieder herausfindet, dann steht der in 2 Sekunden vor meiner Tür. Glaubst das Mädchen wird schweigen?" „Nein Herrin aber wir können es doch mit dem Vatikan aufnehemen gegen Pastor Alexander und seine restlichen gläubigen wird die Hellsimg Organisation schon fertig." „Alucard, ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren. Und nun tu es. Stell keine Frage mehr. Ach bevor du weg bist lass es doch Seras tun vielleicht versagt sie darin ja nicht."

„Ja meine Herrin, ich werde mich um dieses Problem kümmern." Alucard sagte vor sich hin: „Ich werde Menschen nie verstehen." Und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer.

Ohne vorher anzuklopfen oder andere Geräusche zu machen ging Alucard in ihr Zimmer. Er benutze nicht einmal die Tür. Er ging einfach durch die Wand hindurch. „Fräulein Polizisten, ich habe für dich einen Auftrag." Seras saß an ihrem Tisch und hatte vor ihr einen Teller in dem eine Blutkonserve lag. „Ahh...Mmm...eisterr was macht ihr denn hier ihr habt mich erschreckt. Ich bin doch dabei das Blut zu trinken. Es fällt mir halt sehr schwer." „Gut dann mach jetzt mal ein bisschen schneller. Du sollst für mich etwas erledigen eigentlich soll ich es machen aber

Lady Integra war auch damit einverstanden das du es machst." „Meister aber ihr wisst doch ich bin gar nicht so stark wie ihr ich werde euch bestimmt enttäuschen so wie ich Lady Integra enttäuscht habe. Ich habe es nicht fertig gebracht in der letzten Nacht auf ein paar Ghouls zu schießen. Die Leute von der Hellsing Organisation haben sie dann erledigt."

Alucard schaute sie unfassbar an. „Seras die Ghouls sind Zombies sie werden auch keine Menschen mehr." „Das war nicht das Problem. Ich habe nur an meinen Fähigkeiten gezweifelt." Seras schämmte sich und schaut zum Boden am liebsten wollte sie jetzt auch verschwinden durch ein Loch im Boden. „Jetzt kann ich auch Lady Integra verstehen warum sie so gereizt ist. Ich bin enttäuscht von dir. So und nun geht's du den Auftrag erfüllen allein. Du brauchst keine Hilfe." „Was soll ich den machen?"

„Du sollst für mich jemand töten." „ Wenn soll ich den töten ein paar Ghouls oder ein paar Vampire?" „Nein etwas ganz einfaches, dass bekommst selbst du hin, ein kleines Mädchen." „Ein kleines Mädchen! Meister das kann ich nicht tun. Ich kann das nicht." „Fräulein Polizistin das tust du. Es ist ein Befehl. Sie befindet sich hier in der Nähe in einem Krankenhaus. Es ist wichtig, dass du sie tötest. Es ist nicht meine Entscheidung gewesen." „Aber...Meister „ Alucard unterbrach sie „Los töte sie. Nichts aber." „Ja Meister ich werde es versuchen das Mädchen zu töten." „Du wirst es nicht versuchen! Du tust es!" Alucard war sehr zornig seit er, das Ausgehen von dem Auftrag von Seras, gehört hatte.

Er verschwand so wie er kam -lautlos. Aber nun auch noch schlecht gelaunt.

Seras wollte sich fertig machen für den Auftrag. Sie dachte darüber nach was passiert ist.

Ich habe Angst vor meinen Meister. Er ist stärker, wie ich, wenn er will, kann er mich töten. Und als ich ihm das erzählt habe war er sehr sauer.

Ich gehöre ihm und kann mich nicht immer gegen seine Worte stellen. Er ist mein Meister. Aber ein kleines unschuldiges Mädchen kann und will ich nicht umbringen. Aber ich darf ihn jetzt nicht enttäuschen.

Seras packte eine Waffe ein womit sie das Mädchen schnell umbringen kann. Es war eine kleine Pistole. Eine größere Waffe brauchte sie nicht. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus. Sera war leicht verwirrt. Ihr Meister verlangte einfach zu viel von ihr und nun ist er auch noch enttäuscht, dass sie versagt hat.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus. Es war sehr dunkel und trotz das sie ein Vampir ist, hatte sie Angst in der Dunkelheit. Der Weg zum Krankenhaus war kurz, aber ihr kam der Weg ewig vor. Die Straßen waren leer und Seras war mit dieser Tatsache erleichert.

Als sie beim Krankenhaus ankam, war Seras erleichtert. Sie wusste nur noch nicht wie sie es anfangen sollte das kleine Mädchen zu finden um es dann in die ewigen Jagdgründe zu schicken. Selas ging in das Gebäude hinein und ging zum Empfang es war ruhig nur eine Frau mit schwarzen Haaren saß am Empfang: Selas ging zu der Frau hin und fragte: "Guten Abend. Ist hier ein kleines Mädchen abgeben wurden?" „Guten Abend ein bisschen spät schon dazu es ist schon nach Mitternacht. Und warum wollen Sie das wissen sind sie mit der kleinen verwand?" „Ja ich bin mit ihr verwandt!" sagte Selas schnell. „Aber warum kommen sie den so spät in der Nacht und ich denke es auch nicht so gut wenn sie jetzt zu ihr gehen." „Okay dann komme ich morgen früh wieder." sagte Selas erleichtern denn nun hatte sie einen Grund das Mädchen nicht umzubringen. „Ach ihre Zimmernummer ist 56 dann brauchen sie morgen nicht noch mal danach fragen." rief die Empfangsdame ihr noch zu. Plötzlich meldetet sich Alucard in ihren Gedanken als sie vor der Eingangstür des Krankenhauses. „Fräulein Polizistin hast du sie getötet?" „Nein" „ Warum nicht ?" „Ich soll sie jetzt nicht stören!"

„Seras du sollst sie nicht stören wobei denn sie wird doch eh sterben da macht ihr das nichts aus."

Sie schaute zu Boden ganz verschämt und sagte dann ganz zaghaft mit Tränen in den Augen. „Meister i..ch..werde….es..tun… doch bitte seid nicht mehr böse auf mich." Ohne einen weiteren Ton von Alucard war sie entschloss das Mädchen zu töten. Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg. Ihr kam ein sehr guter Gedanke das Krankenhaus muss doch einen Hintereingang haben durch den sie unentdeckt zu dem Mädchen kommen kann. Sie schaute sich um und entdeckte rechts von ihr eine kleine Straße neben dem Krankenhaus. Die Straße war beleuchtet. Das ist bestimmt für die Rettungswagen. Nun machte sich Seras auf dem Weg und da erblickte sie auch eine Tür sie war groß so das man leicht die Verletzten Hineinschieben kann. Ein paar Meter weiter links befand sich eine Tür wo rauf stand Notausgang. Sie ging zur Tür hin und zog an ihr und die Tür ging auf für ihre Erleichterung. Sie tratt ein und Selas war in einem Treppenhaus gelandet und an der Wand stand 1 Stock Zimmer 41 – 60

2 Stock Zimmer 61 – 80 3 Stock Zimmer 81 – 100 Selas wusste nun wo sie hingehen sollte sie ging die Treppenstufen sehr behutsam hoch. Angst entdeckt zu werden war riesig. Was sollte sie denn sagen, wenn sie gefragt wird wer sie ist. Sie kann ja schlecht antworten: „Ich bin ein Vampire und bringe gleich das Mädchen um." Es waren nicht viele Treppenstufen so 10 oder so bis zum .

Als sie an der Tür zum war blieb sie stehen atmete tief durch und drückte langsam die Türklinke runter. Seras lief von der Tür aus nach rechts weiter sie tat das intuitiv. Erst kamen die Zimmer 50 und dann 51. Da hatte sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Die restlichen Zimmer waren wahrscheinlich auf der anderen hälfte des Flureres. Dann entdeckte sie das Zimmer mit der 56 auf der Tür. Sie schaute sich um aber sie endeckte keine Menschenseele auf dem Gang. Langsam ging ihre Hand zu der Türklinke und sie wollte sie runterdrücken als plötzlich jemand schrie denn hatte sie wohl übersehen: „Halt stehen bleiben, wer sind sie und was machen sie hier?" „Ich möchte Amy besuchen, ich bin ihre ältere Schwester." Fiel ihr vor schreck ein. „Ach so okay dann ist es in Ordnung Sie sind die erste Verwandten der kleinen schön das Sie vorbei kommen ist zwar spät aber wenn sie es ja nicht früher geschafft haben. Ich nehme mal an das sie hergereist sind." Als sie dies hörte war sie sehr erleichert. „Ja ich wohne nicht mehr bei ihr." Nun konnte Seras ihren Auftrag erfüllen damit sie sich unter den Augen von ihrem Meister und Lady Intergra blicken konnte. Selas drückte wieder die Türklinke auf und sie drückte die Tür nach innen und trat ein. Im Zimmer war es dunkel. Es standen zwei Bett im Zimmer eins war nur belegt. Das Mädchen schlief. Seras holte ihre Waffe heraus. Das Mädchen schlief. Nun hatte die letzte Stunde des Mädchens geschlagen. Selas nahm die Waffe hoch. Sie zielte auf den Kopf. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Pater Alexander rein kam. Als er Seras erblickte griff er zu seinen Schwertern. „Was machst du hier?" „ Dasselbe kann ich dich auch fragen!" antwortete Seras


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel -3-

Bei der Organisation von Hellsing in Alucards Zimmer

Alucard saß auf einen Stuhl und trank aus einer Konserve Blut. Als die Stimme seiner Herrin erklang. „Alucard komm her zu mir!" ihr ton war ein wenig ruhiger als vor ein paar Stunden. Alucard machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer und fragte mit gelassener Stimme: „Meine Herrin, womit kann ich dienen?" „Alucard ist Seras schon wieder zurück?" mit einen sehr besorgeten Ton. „Nein" „Ich mache mir große Sorgen um sie." „Die Sorgen sind aber ungeklärt. Dieser Auftrag ist so einfach da kann ihr nichts passiert sein. Bestimmt muss sie erst mal das Zimmer suchen, sie weiß

doch nicht wo es ist." Alucard fing an mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen aber es klappte nicht. „Ich kann sie nicht erreichen." „Und was machen wir nun? Ob ihr was zugestoßen ist?" „Wir können nur warten bestimmt geht es ihr gut." „Ich war ein wenig zu streng zu ihr." „Nicht nur du ich habe mich bei ihr ausgelassen." „Alucard du musst sie trainieren sie muss stärker werden. Sie muss ihre Fähigkeiten kennen, dann passiert ihr auch nicht das was bei den Ghouls passiert ist. Sie war am Zweifel, dass sie die besiegen kann. Ich denke, wenn du ihr hilfst ihre Fähigkeiten richtig einzusetzen, wird alles wieder in Ordnung kommen."


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel -4-

„Nun was machst du hier?" „Das geht dich gar nichts an."

„Werd nicht frech. Habe etwas mehr Respekt vor mir, der die Welt von solchen Kreaturen, wie du es bist, befreien damit andere Menschen in Ruhe und Frieden leben können und jemand der von der Hellsing Organisation ist, lass ich mich nicht so anmachen." Sagte Anderson mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. „UND NUN LOS VERSCHWINDE." ­­­­­­ Seras war zu sehr eingeschüchtert um ihm noch zu antworten. „Oh hat es dir deine Sprache verschlagen." Sagte Anderson und zog seine Schwerter

Seras fragte sich was er hier machte? Sie traute sich nicht dies ihm zu fragen.

Mit jeder Sekunde wurde ihr klar, dass sie hier verschwinden muss, wenn dies in einen Kampf ausarten würde hätte sie keine Chance. Wie versteinert stand sie da und rührte sich keinen Schritt mehr. Und dann trat ihre Befürchtung ein und Anderson stürmte wie eine Wildsau, die ihre Junge beschützen würde, auf sie zu und brüllte:

„So und glaub ja nicht nur weil du ein Vampir bist, bist du mir überlegen? Das kann man nur mit einem Kampf herausfinden. Nun wird sich herausstellen was der Schüler vom Meister gelernt hat." Anderson schmiss seine Bajonetten beim Heranstürmen. Diese trafen sie in der Buch- und Brustgegend. Blut floss auf dem Boden. Auf den Beinen stehen zu bleiben viel Sera sehr schwer und sackte zusammen.

Sie baumelte nun nur noch auf ihren Knien herum. „Und Du sollst von der Hellsing Organisation sein? Dafür bist du sehr schwach. Es war noch nicht einmal Wert meine Schwerter zu ziehen." Seras versuchte aufzustehen, sie konnte ihren Meister doch nicht schon wieder enttäuschen und sie schaffte es auch. Sie war ein wenig unsicher auf den Beinen, aber sie blieb stehen. Nun zog sie ihre Waffe und ein Schuss fiel aus ihrer Waffe. Anderson war getroffen.

Seras hatte es geschafft. Ein Mensch kann Kugel von meiner Waffe nicht überleben trotz, dass sie die kleine Pistole hatte. Dachte sich

Seras. Sie schaute Anderson bestürzt an. Er hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt. Er fiel nicht zu Grunde oder etwas dergleichen. Er stand einfach nur da. Dann plötzlich bewegte er seinen Arm Griff zu seinen Schwertern und begann wieder Seras anzugreifen.

Doch dann musste er seinen Angriff enstellen, denn das Mädchen erwachte. Sie erschrak als sie Seras und den Priester sah und durch das ganze Blut das aus Seras lief , das schon den Boden um sie herum einfärbte, wieder ohnmächtig wurde.

Anderson ging zum Mädchen. Nahm sie in seine Arme und flüsterte zu ihr so das Seras nichts verstehen konnte:

„Alles ist gut. Du wirst mit mir mitkommen dann bist du in Sicherheit."

Diese Situation nutze Seras aus und ging aus dem Zimmer um vor Anderson zu flüchten.

„So, ich werde gleich wieder kommen, ich muss vorher noch jemanden beseitigen. Dann werde ich die alles erklären." Der Priester lief nun Seras hinterher. Es war nicht schwer ihr zu folgen. Dadurch, dass sie offene Wunden hatte und so viel Blut verlor, gelang es ihm den Weg zu folgen. Seras war schon weit gekommen sie war schon im Treppenhaus. Anderson öffnete die Tür und sie lang da, sie war zusammen gebrochen, aber noch nicht bewusstlos. Sie brauchte eine Pause um sich zu erholen, aber als sie Anderson erblickte musste sie all ihre Kraft zusammenkratzen und wieder aufstehen.

Nun zog sie ihre Pistole und zielte auf den Priester.

Der Priester schaute nun Seras an. „Vampir deine letzte Stunde hat geschlagen! Du wirst es nicht schaffen mit deiner Pistole mich zu besiegen." Sein nächster Angriff starte Anderson. Eins von seinen Schwert traf Seras an ihrem Arm und dann das andere an ihrem Beim. Sie schwankte ein wenig trotzdem blieb sie auf ihren Beinen stehen. Seras wusste, das sie nun handeln muss, bevor sie noch einmal von Anderson attackiert wurde.

Die Verletzung am Bauch, die Anderson ihr am Anfang ihres Kampfs zugefügt hatte, war sehr schmerzhaft und es brannte. Das Blut lief aus ihr raus wie ein Wasserfall. Sie lies ihre Waffe fallen und packte sich mit beiden Händen am Bauch und sank zu Boden. Sie spürte das sich ihr Meister bei ihr melden will er fragte sich bestimmt wo sie den blieb.

Sie traute sich nicht mit ihm zu kommunizieren. Sie wollte ihm nicht schon wieder enttäuschen, aber er konnte ihr helfen, sie war Anderson noch nicht gewachsen. Was für ein Dilemma.

Er stand vor ihr und sah auf seine Uhr und sprach: „Sterben wirst du eh ob ich dir nun das Leben nehme oder dich verblutet lasse. Ich schlepp dich jetzt einfach nach draußen, wenn die Sonne aufgeht wirst du sterben. Somit kannst du noch ein paar Minuten länger den Schmerzen ertragen." Anderson packte sie an ihrem Knöchel und zog sie die Treppe hinunter. Jede einzelne Stufe spürte sie an ihrem Rücken und an ihrem Kopf. Sie schrie voller Schmerzen. Warum war denn niemand hier um ihr zu helfen? Sie hatte keine Wahl. Sie wollte nicht sterben und muss nun Alucard rufen. Dies hatte sie noch nie gemacht, sie hatte keine andere Wahl entweder Sterben oder Leben diese Entscheidung konnte sie nun treffen und sie wollte leben. Sie versuchte durch ihren Geist Alucard zu rufen: „Alucard helf mir! Anderson ist hier. Ich will leben. Ich hatte keine Chance. Ich bin zu schwach." Sie wusste nicht ob Alucard es gehört hatte. Er antwortete nicht. Wahrscheinlich war er sauer auf sie. Voller Verzweiflung fing sie an zu weinen. Unten angekommen stach Anderson noch ein paar Male mit seinen Bajonetten in ihrem Körper ein. Durch den hohen Blutverlust wurde Seras bewusstlos. Der Körper lag draußen und bald käme die Sonne und der Körper würde zu Asche zerfallen. Anderson würde sein Ziel erreichen.

Anderson kehrte zum Mädchen zurück. „Nun pack deine Sachen. Unser Flug nach Italien flieg in ein paar Stunden ab." „Was war das da eben?" „Das kann ich dir jetzt nicht erklären. Das wichtigste ist das du aus diesem Land kommst. Du bist hier nicht mehr sicher." Als er sah, dass sie noch zu schwach war schnappte er sich ihre Klamotten und steckte sie ein. Er trug sie weg und ging mit ihr fort. Beim gehen sprach er mit ihr:

„Nun ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin ein Priester und mein Name ist Alexander Anderson und ich komme vom Vatikan und bin da und dich zu holen. Und wie heißt du?"

„Ich bin Amy." sagte sie ängstlich. „Du brauchst keine Angst mehr haben. Ich werde dich in Sicherheit bringen." Sagte Anderson.

Der Körper lag reglos da. Bald würde die Sonne aufgehen und dann würde er zu Asche sich auflösen.

Sie wurde wach und an ihrem ganzen Köper verspürte sie Schmerzen.

Ihren Oberkörper konnte sie aufrichten und ihre Sicht war verschwommen. Aus der Ferne kam eine Person auf sie zu.

Sie konnte nicht erraten wer es war vielleicht war es Anderson, der ihr nun den Gnadenstoß geben wollte. Bevor die Person auch sichtbar gewesen wäre, wurde Seras wieder ohnmächtig.


End file.
